hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4 (Season 2, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Hannah and Jamie wake up in the ice cream van. Lydia unleashes her anger by chopping wood. Cindy, Darren and Savannah have gotten a flat tyre on their journey and have been forced to stop. A car honks as it drives past and Cindy pulls the middle finger at them. Tony wakes up, naked, on a hay bale with a cow in his face. Jacqui wakes up in Wayne's bed. Rhys listens to the voice message from Hannah telling him to get out of the house as soon as possible. Zoe confronts Sarah, making clear that she's not interested in Sarah. Wayne tells Jacqui that he deleted his photos of her, which Jacqui doesn't believe. Wayne insults her and tells her to leave. Cindy tells Darren that she's now marrying Tony for the right reasons. She falls over whilst trying to change the tyre, getting her dress dirty. Hannah tells Jamie that she's scared, and Jamie vows to protect her. She begins to have second thoughts about staying with her. Jamie finds a box containing several kilograms of drugs. Lydia plays "she loves me, she loves me not" by cutting her arm. When Sarah approaches, Lydia comforts Sarah. Darren asks Cindy to marry him instead, telling her how he feels about her. She knees him between the legs. Jamie is horrified when Hannah tells him to get rid of the drugs. She suggests that they start over. Cindy and Savannah plan to leave Darren behind so Darren handcuffs himself to her. Jacqui waits for Wayne to leave before ransacking the studio. She finds photos of her on the wall and tears them down. She begins smashing up his studio and bursts into tears. Blue tells Rhys that Imogen is upstairs "earning her keep". Rhys is horrified to see Imogen sleeping with another man, and he attacks Blue. They have a fight, which Imogen tries to stop. Blue beats Rhys and tells Rhys to ask Kev what Imogen is really like. Sarah and Zoe argue. Zoe tells Sarah what Lydia told her about her supposed suicide attempt. Zoe insults Lydia and Sarah attacks her. They fight briefly but begin laughing. Rhys takes his belongings and leaves. He refuses to listen to Imogen, but tells her that Kev is her pimp. Imogen says that she doesn't need saving, and Rhys says that she is beyond help. As he opens the door, he finds Blue and Kev blocking the doorway, who warn him that he's not going anywhere until they help find Hannah and Jamie. Carmel has several men buy her drinks. Jamie tells Hannah that he's gotten rid of the drugs. She gets a call from Rhys and tells him that they'll wait for him at the beach. Cindy, Darren and Savannah finally arrive at the farm. Tony spots Darren and goes for him. Lydia hears Sarah and Zoe discuss Sarah's plan to break up with Lydia. Lydia hears Zoe joke about killing her. Tony dunks Darren in a tank. Tony tells Cindy that he slept with another woman on his stag night and can't marry her. Lydia goes to the parachute rack in the hangar and prepares to sever the chord on her parachute, before deciding to cut the ones on Zoe's parachute. Hannah and Jamie dance on the beach. Zoe, Sarah and Lydia meet Kingsley at the hangar. Lydia is horrified when Kingsley gives them their parachutes but are all mixed up. Cindy confesses to Tony about her plan. She tries to talk him round, and says "take me or leave me". Carmel is taken back to a man's room, who pays her. He pulls out a warrant card and arrests her. The girls get into the plane, and Sarah talks a scared Zoe into doing the jump. Jacqui sees a police officer and runs, but is captured. She bumps into Carmel who tells Jacqui that the officer thought she was a prostitute when she was going to give him a massage. The plane takes off. Tony tells Cindy that he still wants to marry her, shocking Darren and Savannah. They kiss. Hannah and Jamie are beaten by Blue and Kev with bats. Hannah is restrained as Jamie is beaten by Kev. During the skydive, Zoe manages to open her parachute. However, Sarah's fails and she and Lydia scream. Lydia opens hers and tries to grab Sarah but misses. Sarah ends up falling into a field. Lydia and Zoe try to find Sarah. Lydia ends up finding her body and breaks down in tears as does Zoe. A policeman visits the Barnes family and informs Mike Barnes of Sarah's death. Mike is in shock and falls to the floor, bursting into tears. Cast Regular cast *Hannah Ashworth - Emma Rigby *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Mike Barnes - Tony Hirst *Zoe Carpenter - Zoë Lister *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Lydia Hart - Lydia Kelly *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Carmel McQueen - Gemma Merna *Jacqui McQueen - Claire Cooper *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard Guest cast *Blue - Kyle Rees *Emma - Emily Plumtree *Undercover Policeman - Andonis Anthony *Imogen - Holly Gilbert *Jamie - Finn Jones *Kev - James Cartwright *Kingsley - Daniel Goldenberg *Savannah Madeiros - Nicola Stapleton *Wayne Connor - Ashley Campbell Music Notes *Final appearance of Sarah Barnes. *The theme tune is replaced by an unknown pianio piece. *The credits are rolled along a shot of the sky above the field where Zoe Carpenter and Lydia Hart are stood over Sarah Barnes's body. *Viewing figure: 428,000 (E4), 226,000 (E4 +1). Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes